


lip balm lesbian

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Pre-Canon, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: pre-wish Homura's lips are chapped so Madoka offers her a lip balm to help with that issue. indirect kisses and a lotta blushing ensue!
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	lip balm lesbian

It was getting colder outside, the warmth of summer quickly giving way to the chill of autumn. Soon enough the leaves would start changing color with the weather. It was something Homura had always enjoyed, but such lovely visions came with a price. Her health always suffered in the colder months and she would find herself stuck in the hospital more often than any of the warmer months. 

But even when she wasn’t confined to a hospital room the cold air still impacted her physically. _Like right now for starters_ , she thought as she gnawed on her lower lip in an attempt to soothe the chapped skin. It was a doomed and futile effort; past attempts taught her that her actions were only going to make it worse. 

But that still didn’t stop her, not even when peeling away a strip of delicate skin left a pain near the middle of her lip. 

“Ah!”

Homura looked up at the sound of Madoka’s cry and blushed when they made eye contact. Her eyes darted away, searching for something other than her friend's face to focus on even as she cursed herself for it. They were sitting in Madoka's bedroom, on her bed, and Homura still couldn't look her in the eye without turning red. If only she knew how to be cool and controlled like Mami. "Um, Madoka...?" 

“Homura, you’re bleeding!”

She licked across her lip and tasted blood. “It’s not a big deal, Madoka. I just bit my lip.”

“Why were you chewing on your lip?” Madoka asked, handing Homura a tissue.

She dabbed at her lip, gently applying pressure to the small wound. “They’re chapped. I keep forgetting to grab some balm at the store.” She smiled faintly and forced herself to aim it at Madoka. “Nothing to worry about, Madoka. I promise.” 

Madoka’s eyes lit up. She turned towards her desk and pulled open one of its drawers, rifling through it. Homura watched her for a few moments, absently poking her tongue at her new wound. As Madoka continued her digging Homura shifted on the bed. “Madoka? What are you—?” 

“Here it is!” She turned back around, triumphantly holding a small tube in her hand. She held out the tube to Homura, who took it with care. Homura looked at the object and read the label: Medicated Lip Balm – Strawberry Flavor! She looked up at Madoka questioningly, and Madoka smiled. “That one's my favorite, but you can have it if you want. I have more that I can use.” 

Homura blinked. _Her favorite...?_ “Are you sure?” 

“Mm-hmm! You need it more than I do right now.” Madoka beamed. “Go ahead and try it. If you don’t like that one I have other flavors you have instead. Er… maybe.” She glanced at the drawer, frowning at it in thought. Homura made a small, choked noise in response. Her eyes wandered back to the balm, studying it in thought. This was Madoka’s lip balm – her favorite lip balm – she had _used this_. Which meant that if Homura used it, it would be like kissing Madoka. Her face heated up in a furious blush. 

She did her best to ignore that thought, to crush it down where it would never bother her again. She shouldn’t be thinking such things about her friend! 

But… well, it was true though, wasn’t it? It _would_ be like kissing, albeit indirectly. 

It wasn’t like kissing Madoka would be a bad thing, right? It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t occurred to her before. Even now the image of pressing her lips against Madoka's made her heart hammer against her ribs. Her blush deepened as she mentally berated herself. _Hadn't she just tried to push those thoughts away?!_

“Homura?” 

She jumped and looked up to see Madoka’s concerned expression staring back. “Are you okay? You’re kind of red…” 

“I’m fine! Just feeling a bit warm, that’s all.”

Madoka smiled and nodded in understanding, buying Homura’s white lie. Her feelings of relief were short-lived however, as she looked back at the balm. Thoughts of the potential inadvertent kiss filled her brain again as she stared down at the cutesy, tube-shaped object. There were even tiny heart-shaped strawberries decorating the label to add insult to injury. 

She bit at her lip, feeling the sting of the small tear there. Her lips would feel so much better after using the balm though. 

With a quiet sigh, she popped the cap off of the tube and twisted the bottom. The balm was a cute shade of pink that matched Madoka’s hair – which was not a helpful thought to have, _damn it Homura!_ She just needed to get this over with. After her first use it would basically just be like any other lip balm, right? 

Right... She eyed the balm and then took a fortifying breath before opening her mouth to begin applying the balm. 

The relief was instant, her dry lips being hydrated and even soothed by the medicated balm. The scent of strawberries wafted up to her nose and she breathed it in, thinking of how much it reminded her of Madoka. It was hard not to get lost in that scent, especially since the girl she associated it with was only sitting a few inches away. It was the smell of Madoka's room, her bed sheets, even her hair. It was the representation of one of the few purely happy things in Homura's life: their friendship. She capped the balm and rubbed her lips together.

“Do you feel better, Homura?”

She licked her lips, chasing after the faint, fruity taste of what she imagined Madoka’s lips would taste like. “Yeah. It’s perfect.” 


End file.
